The Diary of Mariella
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A macabre yet sweet tale about a young woman who was cheerful and optimistic despite a aztec curse.
1. Prologue

2022

A school bus was now driving to Royal Woods Museum of National History and the high school students come out of the bus.

A mexican hippie woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light teal dress, a flower crown, a pearl necklace and black flat shoes.

She walked to the high school students.

"Good morning my name is Sol de Raya and i'm your tour guide"

Lina and her friends snickered

"Today we're going to read a sweet yet macabre tale of Mariella follow me ninos"

Lucy and her classmates walked into the museum.

Lina said "Did you hear Lucy she call you macaaaa!!!"

Rocky said "By macabre you mean sour"

Lina growled

Mariella opens the door

"You need to see very special"

Lucy's classmates said "Ooh"

But Lina growled

Sol de Raya said "All the world is made of stories and all the story is right here in the Diary of Mariella" as she opens a old book.

Ghostly pink and blue wailing souls come out.

Sol de Raya showed a picture of a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red dress with black skulls.

"This is Mariella"

Lucy's classmates said "Ooh Ahh"

Lucy said "I think i learned it from Leni"

Sol de Raya showed a picture of a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark brown mustache and tan skin. He wears a black tuxedo.

"And this is her amante Pedro"

Lucy's classmates said "Aww"

Sol de Raya flip through the pages until she founds a page.

Sol de Raya cleared her throat and began to read it.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Mariella who had great parents and a happy life until one tragic day her parents died during the war and it made her a little sad but a old woman give her shoes which was later cursed. She remain optimistic despite a curse that plaguing her and that's how the story begins"


	2. The Shoes are Cursed

The sunlight shined on Mariella as she yawned.

Mariella was taking a shower.

Mariella put on her clothes.

Mariella walked out of her house.

Mariella hummed a cheerful tune.

A little girl said "Bueno dias Mariella"

Mariella said "Bueno dias"

But Mariella walked into a abandoned antique store.

Mariella gulped

She hears a voice

"Hello ninita"

Mariella screams

It was a old woman

"I have to give you this"

She showed Mariella black shoes with skulls.

"These are cursed shoes."

Mariella put on the black shoes

"But beware the shoes won't come off"

Thunder crash

Mariella gasped

"Anyway have a good day"

Mariella walked out of a antique store.


	3. The Music Lesson

A music teacher said "The pear shaped toad"

He began to play the piano

A blonde mean girl singed off key "Oh sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high above me"

A chihuahua covered his ears.

A brunette mean girl began to play a flute.

A chihuahua walked out of the music room and closed the door

"Sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high-"

But he hears a sweet voice singing

~High above sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale high sing sweet nightingale sing sweet nightingale~

It was Mariella

~Sing sweet nightingale oh sing sweet nightingale sing sweet~

But Mariella saws a invitation and picked it up.

Mariella began to read "You're invited to my niece's quinceanera please be there and make your own dress"

But Mariella hears a harsh voice

"You idiot you did it on purpose!"

"Girls girls please let us play some music"

A chihuahua growled


	4. The Dress

Later that night

Mariella was humming a tune as she was sewing the dresses for the mean girls.

Mariella gives the dresses to the mean girls.

A blonde mean girl wears a pink dress.

A brunette mean girl wears a lavender dress.

Mariella said "Hope you go to a quinceanera"

But a blonde mean girl slammed the door.

Mariella started crying until she sees a ghostly butterfly.

Mariella began to follow a ghostly butterfly.

Mariella walked into the cemetery

Mariella saws a rotten apple and picked it up.

The ghostly butterflies turned a rotten apple into a beautiful mexican style carriage.

The ghostly butterflies turned the black cats into horses.

Mariella grabs the grave diggers and pulled them.

The ghostly butterflies turned the grave diggers into horsemen.

Mariella said "Uh-oh?" as she was surrounded by ghostly butterflies.

Mariella's mexican style peasant dress was turned into a red dress with black skulls.

Mariella's hair was now wavvy.

Mariella wears skull earrings

Mariella lifts her new dress revealing her beautiful black shoes with cute skulls.

Mariella squealed

Mariella said in spanish "I'm so happier!"

Mariella said "Wait when the clock strikes 12, that means i'm going home in rags"

Mariella walked into a carriage.

Mariella said "Bye Bye!"

The ghostly butterflies disappears.


	5. Quinceanera DanceStrike 12

A girl was dancing with her boyfriend as the crowd cheered.

Pedro was getting bored but he hears a sweet voice humming.

It was Mariella

The crowd gasped as Mariella walked

Pedro walked to her.

"Care to dance"

Pedro kissed Mariella's hand

Mariella blushed "Yes i do"

Classical music played as Mariella and Pedro began to dance

Suddenly the mean girls saws Mariella dancing with Pedro.

A blonde mean girl growled "Is that...Weirdiella!?"

A brunette mean girl said "Nobody's gonna be dancing with Pedro but me!"

Mariella and Pedro walked outside.

Mariella began to sing

~I don't know what to do without you

I don't know where to put my hands

I've been trying to lay my head down

But I'm writing this at 3am

I don't need the world to see

That I've been the best I can be, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me~

Pedro joined in

~On sunny days I go out walking

I end up on a tree-lined street

I look up at the gaps of sunlight

I miss you more than anything

I don't need the world to see

That I've been the best I can be, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me

And autumn comes when you're not yet done

With the summer passing by, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me~

But Mariella hears the clock strikes

"I gotta go!"

Mariella runned down the stairs but she left her shoe.

Mariella runned into a carriage and drived away.

Pedro saws a black shoe

Pedro said "I-i think it's a cursed shoe but when a girl put it on, it turned into a white shoe"

Meanwhile

Mariella went home and go to bed.

Mariella said "Thank you"


	6. When The Shoe fits

The next morning

The girls tried to put on a cursed black shoe but failed.

Pedro facepalmed

A blonde mean girl tries to put on a cursed black shoe but her foot won't fit.

A blonde mean girl screamed in anger.

A brunette mean girl tries to put on a cursed black shoe but fails.

A brunette mean girl growled

But Pedro hears a sweet voice singing.

~Underneath the mountain

Overlook the sea

I find my sweet friends waiting

And bring them close to me~

It was Mariella

~La-da-da-da, la-da-da

La-da-da-da, la-da-da~

Pedro began to sing

~Underneath the prairie

Over sugar springs

We'll sing our song forever~

Mariella and Pedro both singing

~This chorus rings

La-da-da-da, la-da-da

La-da-da-da, la-da-da

Overlook the valley

Under honeymoon

We'll join our hands together

And sing the hopeful tune

Underneath the mountain

Overlook the sea

I find my sweet friends waiting

And bring them close to me

Close to me~

The mean girls saws Mariella walking down the stairs.

Mariella said "Tu Gracia Espera"

The mean girls said "NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Mariella puts on the black shoes

It magically turned into the beautifully white slippers with pink bows.

The wedding bells were ringing.

Mariella and Pedro walked out of the church.

The crowd cheers expect for the mean girls.

Mariella wears a white wedding dress.

Pedro wears a black tuxedo.

Mariella tosses her bouquet and a little girl catches it.

A little girl giggled

Mariella and Pedro walked into a wedding carriage and waved goodbye.

A old lady waved goodbye.

Mariella and Pedro kissed.

Luna de Raya said "And they lived happily ever after The End"

Luna de Raya closed the book.

Lucy and her classmates cheered

Lucy and her classmates walked out of the museum.

The End


End file.
